Talk:Nighthawk-Class Plasma Missile
Ancients' Drone. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:22, August 11, 2010 (UTC) yep. I wish i could make the dakara weapon :PGatemonger 04:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Eh, all this warfighting technology, and not enough human services technology, is bad. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) after the war, my plan is to make it used in entertainment and as a stage prop. hopefully replace the plasma field with a florescent light. lolGatemonger 04:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Nothing can burn through everything, because only organic compounds are combustible. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) O HAI Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) burning is now vaporizing. all physical objects can be vaporized at certain tempuratures.Gatemonger 04:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) @UP I had no idea some metals were combustile, but that's still not all matter. @GM do not recommend. Vaporizing could lead to harmful gases such as Carbon Monoxide and other chemicals i don't even want to think about into the atnosphere in large quantities. It would have a profound negative impact on the environment. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Its a weapon. Its not supposed to be humane. Besides, the earth has cleaned itself up very quickly after every mass extinction event. It can clean up a little CO2. mention global warming and i will raise hell :PGatemonger 04:27, August 12, 2010 (UTC) LOL DK, now you worry about the environment after dumping chemicals into the air with your weather control not to mention destabilizing the global climate with weather control and changing the temperature in zones where it should be either hot or cold and making those places either cold or hot, pissing off local wildlife. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:33, August 12, 2010 Also, why the environment stuff on a weapons page? you are entitled to your views. however, think about this. is it at all possible that life on earth is so robust and diverse that there are bactreia to clean up any possible toxin? i dont mind wanting to protect one's home and wanting to preserve beauty, but at what cost do you draw the line? rant over, lolGatemonger 04:38, August 12, 2010 (UTC) By the environment, I'm not talking about it as the world's biosphere that everyone preaches about. I'm talking about the immediate impact around the area. Whatever that thing nears including molecules in the air, all the atoms will isolate and forn into frightening compounds which could devastate areas all around if carried by the wind. The effect would be similar to a nuclear bomb, which I would definitely not permit over Yarphei or any country, OIS or not, because it's undoubtedly genocide. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 04:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) It's fusion generated plasma, not a nuclear bomb. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Dun matter, the effects are the same. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 11:54, August 12, 2010 (UTC)